Almost Maybe
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Ziva's tired of everyone automatically assuming that her and Tony are a couple. Actually, she's more tired of the fact that she always has to respond saying they aren't. But what if she had a chance to change that, would she ruin it or when asked if they are dating, will she end up saying yes?


**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories lately, I've been extremely unmotivated and lacking of ideas. That probably has something to do with the fact that it's finally summer, though. Anyways, so I decided that I should at least write **_**something**_** so I forced myself to sit down and write this One-Shots without getting distracted. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine. Even though I wish it was. Kinda like I wish it was September already. I guess neither of them are going to come true. **

"He is _so_ handsome! How on earth can you concentrate with him around you everyday?"

"Who, Tony?" Ziva asked, taking her eyes off of the camera in her hands and looking over at Tony, who was currently annoying McGee.

"So that's his name?" The Marine's wife asked, giggling. Ziva's eyes flashed to the woman in front of her. Her husband had just been killed and she was already thinking about other men? Ziva wondered if she _wanted_ to become the main suspect or if she was just plain dumb.

"Yes." She snapped, wanting to get back to her work and her mind off of Tony. It was bad enough that she had to sit less than ten feet away from him everyday, watch as he acted like a complete idiot, made fun of McGee, and gave her butterflies every time he looked her way.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two dating! I'm soooo sorry!" Ziva sighed, having heard this all before. No, they were not dating. Why did everyone seem to just assume that every time that the two were in the same room?

"No. We are partners. That is all." Ziva replied with finality, snapping another picture of the dead Marine's bedroom.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it." The woman, Delilah, Ziva thought her name was, stated.

"And what _does_ it seem like?" Ziva wondered, glancing back at Tony, who was trying to show McGee the proper way of interviewing a suspect. The suspect, the next door neighbor, was watching warily, wondering if Tony's random questions were part of some super secret plan to make him crack.

"I don't know. Just by the way he keeps looking at you and the way you're staring at him." Delilah responded, shrugging. Ziva turned back around, looking at Delilah with a confused expression. What did she mean 'the way he keeps looking at you'? The only way Tony looked at her was with a resigned, if not slightly amused, expression whenever she messed up an idiom.

Ziva knew how she looked at Tony though, and she also knew that some times it was pretty obvious by her expression how much she actually cared for him. But she never thought that someone she'd only met fifteen minutes ago could notice and catch on so quickly. Was she that obvious that strangers knew exactly what she was thinking within five minutes of meeting her? And if so, why hadn't Tony noticed.

"Look! There it is again, the look!" Ziva snapped out of her musings to see Delilah pointing to Tony, who had quickly turned back around to McGee, his face turning red. "I swear, he was looking right at you just like you had been looking at him!"

Ziva was about to say something when she was interrupted by Gibbs marching in to the room, followed closely by Ducky. "Time to go! We've got work to do." He barked before turning on his heel and marching back out of the room.

"You sure that's all?" Delilah said, looking at Ziva, who was halfway out the door. McGee and Tony's ears perked up, both wondering what the two women were talking about.

"Yes." Ziva said before following Gibbs downstairs, leaving the woman standing alone in the room, rolling her eyes at a very confused Tony and McGee.

...

"So, Ziva, I was thinking." Tony said, sitting on the corner of Ziva's desk and looking down at her with a surprisingly thoughtful expression.

"Wow, Tony. You were thinking? What a surprise!" McGee called from his desk across the Bullpen.

"Don't you have a computer to program, Elf Lord?" Tony called back, rolling his eyes. McGee shook his head, standing up and walking towards the elevator, muttering something about going to see Abby. "Well, somebody's a little McMoody today."

"Tony!" Ziva said, interrupting Tony's chuckling at his own joke.

"What? Oh yeah! So I've been thinking... What if we were dating?" He said nonchalantly, trying to ignore how hot his face seemed as Ziva stared at him with a surprised expression.

"If we were dating?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. What do you think would happen?" He wondered, his eyes gaining a faraway expression.

"Well, I think that we would kill each other on the first date. And if we did not, Gibbs would certainly kill us for breaking Rule Twelve." Ziva replied truthfully.

"True. But what if we kept it a secret from him? And you didn't manage to kill me with a fork or a paperclip or whatever on the first date?" Tony questioned, avoiding Ziva's eyes.

"What brought this on, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know..." Tony answered, his heart rate increasing. He knew he shouldn't have asked her in the first place, he always knew her answer would be no, anyways, so why even try?

Ziva was completely dumbstruck. Tony was not acting the least bit like himself. Snapping at McGee like that, asking Ziva deep questions, possibly asking her on a date. No, she shouldn't even let herself think that. He was most definitely not asking her out on a date, there was no way he ever would. She had decided a long time ago that she'd probably end up dying alone, she'd known since she joined Mossad that if she even got a chance to live past thirty, she'd still die before she was thirty five.

Now that she was at NCIS, that future had changed completely. Yet she still couldn't shake the thought that she'd end up dying in the middle of a mission and that thinking she'd have any real chance at a love life was just plain stupid. So why should she bring Tony into her problems? It would just end up making her life worse. After all, every guy Ziva had ever cared for had either ended up dead or a murderer.

"I have to go." Tony said, shaking Ziva out of her thoughts as he quickly hopped up and retreated to his desk. Ziva looked at him, as read as a tomato, typing as slow as ever, and wondered if she had just thrown away any chance at a real relationship, and if she'd ever really get another chance to tell Tony how she really felt.

...

_Thump, thump, thump!_ Ziva rose from her couch, putting her book on the coffee table and glancing at the door where only a moment ago, someone had pounded their fist against. _Thump, thump, thump!_ There it was again, only, this time, harder. Ziva grabbed her gun from the her kitchen table and tiptoed towards the door. A moment later, she swung it open, about to shoot, when she realized the person standing in the hall of her apartment wasn't a mass murderer, it was Tony.

"Tony?" She asked as her partner passed by her into her living room, turning around but still not meeting her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I meant what I said." He replied, looking down.

"What?"

"If we kept it a secret from Gibbs, everything would be okay. We'd be able to stay together, Ziva, I know we would." He answered, looking up. Ziva noticed his eyes had dark circles around them, it looked like he hadn't slept in days. She thought he had forgotten all about their little conversation from a week ago after he hadn't brought it up again, pretty much ignoring her except for when he had to talk with her. She'd thought their relationship was ruined, and maybe it really was, but she'd just hoped that Tony had something else on his mind and he'd be back to his usual self in a matter of days.

"Sit down, Tony." Ziva suggested, pushing him towards the couch.

"No! I haven't slept in a week, Ziva. I need to get this out now." He practically yelled, his eyes red with exhaustion.

"Okay." Ziva replied, her voice sounding small and distant.

"I love you. I have since we first met, even though there have been a few setbacks along the way. I won't care if you throw me out or never speak to me again, actually, no, I probably will. But I just needed to get that out." Tony said, turning and making his way towards the door.

"Wait." Ziva reached out and grabbed Tony's wrist, pulling him back towards her. "I love you too."

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it, the shock of actually hearing Ziva say that taking over. A moment later, when he had finally realized that he wasn't dreaming, he leaned down, his lips meeting hers. When they pulled apart again, they both smiled f or the first time in days, finally knowing what it was like to be truly happy.

...

Ziva stared at her bedroom ceiling, still smiling even though Tony had left for his apartment to actually get some sleep hours ago. Her smile grew wider as she realized that the next time some random suspect or witness or whoever asked her if she and Tony were together, she'd be able to say yes.

**The end! Did you like? Review please! :D**


End file.
